


ah shit you weren't supposed to see that

by thewholedamncircus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Mistakes, One Shot, crygi, gigi has a priv twitter, honestly idk how to tag this, lets pretend gigi is active on twitter ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewholedamncircus/pseuds/thewholedamncircus
Summary: Gigi posts about her crush online. After all, she won't see it, right?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	ah shit you weren't supposed to see that

Gigi sat down at the foot of her door, a sigh escaping her lips. She had chickened out of asking for Crystal's phone number for what was probably the fifth time. Crystal, the kooky art kid. Crystal, the girl who's neon green curls bounced when she walked. Crystal, the girl who's smile could turn on a thousand lightbulbs. Even just thinking about her made Gigi want to smile and cry at the same time. Gigi thought Crystal was perfect. Unfortunately, Crystal thought Gigi was just another blonde-haired cheerleader. Probably. That's what Gigi had assumed anyway.

She tossed her bag into the corner of the room, taking her phone out of her pocket. Her heart ached as she scrolled through her Instagram feed. Crystal was surprisingly active, and everything she posted was picturesque. The art she posted on there was just so, so beautiful. Whoever said a picture was worth a thousand words wasn't lying. 

She just couldn't keep her love in for much longer. She had to tell someone. 

"I'll just tweet something on my private account, its not like she follows me there." Gigi thought as she logged into twitter. Her fingers had never typed so fast, it was like she had been possessed.

@ gigi_goodee the way i love crystal sm.

Yeah, that looked good. Her thumb pressed send tweet, and she fell back onto her bed, relief washing over her. Phone in hand, she decided to check her main. She opened her settings. She was already on her main account.

"Huh, that's weird." She thought. Then it hit her.

The tweet was not on private. It was public. For the whole school to see.

Gigi screamed internally, rushing to delete it. Only five likes so far, mostly from her friends. At least Crystal hadn't found out about it. Yet. Information like this was bound to spread like wildfire.

PING

Gigi picked her phone up. It was a text from Jaida, her closest friend.

JH: GEEGE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST TWEET

JH YOU LIKE CRYSTAL WHAT OMGG

GG: can u not tell anyone

JH: oh of course i won't

JH: BUT WHY DIDN'T U TELL MEE

GG: you wonder why 🙄

PING. Gigi checked her notifications, expecting it to be another one of her friends losing their mind. It was not.

It was an instagram DM. From Crystal. Gigi's heart sank into the seventh layer of hell. Fingers trembling, she opened the message

Crystalemethyd: wow i had no idea u thought that way about me

gigi_goodee: ah shit you weren't supposed to see that 

Crystalemethyd: its ok

Crystalemethyd: i love flattery!

"At least she isn't too mad." Gigi thought. Crystals next message appeared on her screen. It was a little string of numbers.

gigi_goodee: wtf is that?

Crystalemethyd: my number silly 😉

**Author's Note:**

> omg i missed writing crygi stuff.  
> anyways constructive criticism is welcome and remember to drink water today!


End file.
